LET'S PLAY EIN!
by CATGUN
Summary: Ein return from patrolling all night only to find that Lina want someone to play with her when everyone is gone out.What game will Ein play with lina?rated for mature due to its sex and language content.


Note:This fanfic is made for mature reader only so beware.

Disclaimer I don't belong Riviera and sting

stuff. This fanfic is the only thing belong to

me.Do not use it without my permission okay.

LET'S PLAY EIN!!!

It has been 3 months since the defeat of hector,in elendia peace has

flowing with the number of monster attack decreasing by time to

time.

Fia and Lina house

Ein was sleeping after returning from his patrol around the

town.Usually serene is always the one who do the patrol until she

change her shift with Ein.But that night serene was down with

fever that Ein has to overworked to patrol the village.

Suddenly Lina run into the house.She seem to be looking for

something when…"hmm..everyone is out even molan and gill has

gone out.Hey that's Ein".Lina run to the sleeping

boy."Ein!Ein!wake up Ein!"Hmm…what is it Lina" answered Ein

with a sleepy eye.

"Ein,can you play with me please"ask Lina as she holding Ein

cape."Lina,I wanted to but I am too tired,why don't you play with

Molan and Gill?"Ein reply as he is trying to get some sleep but

was stopped by Lina."Ein!don't you know yet Molan and Gill has

gone out of town for vacation with their parent?answered Lina as

she pulling Ein cape harder to make Ein stay awake.

"Okay!okay!I will play with you!but only for a while until the

other has returned okay!"answered Ein as he try standing up."So

what do you want to play anyway ?ask Ein."Hmm"…Lina look at

Ein and think (hmm Ein seem to be a little tired,I wonder what

game should I play with him).Lina think hard and this make Ein

worried."Lina I don't care what game is it okay".Lina then

remember some "game"that she saw earlier."Okay then Ein let's

play".

Lina then drag Ein to her room."Hey Lina why are you dragging

me to your room?"

Lina room

Lina lay Ein on her bed."Ein,I learned this "game" two weeks ago

when I was playing hide and seek with Molan and Gill at outside

their house"replied Lina as she began to remove her

clothing."Game!what game do you mean!!replied Ein as he

watched Lina remove her clothes."Sex!that what I heard they said

before they started the "game'."Who!who are they?'Ein answered

as he keep on watching Lina took off her clothes."He,he silly Ein Molan and Gill papa and mama of course.When I watched them played the game there were a lot of

shout and it was very fun when I watched it"answred Lina as she

started to take her bra and panties down.A bulge appear at Ein

short as Ein keep on watching.(Strangely a red blood slowly pouring from Ein nose and Ein watch without blinking his eye).Without wasting any time Ein

started taking his clothes down.

Two minutes later,both of them are on bed with Lina(in naked) sitting on a

laying Ein(also in naked)."Ein I don't know how to do this since this is the first

time I play this game"said Lina as she look at Ein manhood(I don't have to explain this right?).Ein

make his first move by licking Lina tits and playing with Lina little

boobs."Ahh…that feel so good"moan Lina .Ein keep on licking

and playing with Lina boobs until Lina asked Ein to stop.Then Ein

started opening Lina leg revealing her pink pussy."Woah so

cute"said Ein as he started licking her pussy.Ahh..ahh!!Ein I ..I

going to pee!But it was too late Lina began to let a lot of pee on

Ein.Ein who was licking Lina pussy tried to suck and drink Lina

pee."Hmm..that was the most delicious water I ever taste.

"Ein,may I play with you thingy please"ask Lina as she pointing

Ein cock."Okay then here is it"answered Ein as he show his cock

to Lina.Lina hold Ein cock with both of her hand and start move it

up and down."Ahh.."moan Ein as his cock began to get bigger.As

Lina move Ein cock up and down suddenly a little white water

come out from Ein cock.Lina hold it and taste it."Eww,Ein pee

seem to be a bit stcky and it taste weird too"said Lina.Then Lina

began to move her head near Ein cock and then put Ein cock in her

mouth."Woah Lina you are so good"said Ein.Lina started licking

Ein cock and then started sucking his cock".Ahh!!Lina you bite me

and ohh…it feel so good ahh.."moan Ein as he holding Lina head

to let her suck his cock deeper and good."Poss!!many white liquid

come from Ein cock while Lina was sucking it.Lina show her

mouth full with many Ein cum.

Then,Ein layed Lina on the bed and try to stick his cock when it

was stopped.(Hmm…there is something in Lina pussy trying to

block me from inserting my cock into her.)Ein think .(Hey wait

now I remember girl has virginity spot or something to block man

cock from being inserted deeper into the girl.)Ein think as he look

at Lina."Ein,what is going on?"asked Lina with a confusing

look."Lina,I can only put my manhood deeper if the girl love me

and want to marry me"Ein answered.He,he(laugh of funny)"Ein do

you think I don't know that.A man and a girrl can only have sex

when they love each other and marry too"laughed Lina."Lina I

love you too but I love Fia,cierra and serene too that I…"Ein

everyone and me love you too and also want to be with you

too"said Lina."We want to let our feeling but we scared that you

might reject us because me,fia and cierra are sprite and serene is an arc while you are a grim angel'asnwered Lina."Lina,I love

everyone and you not because you are sprite but because all of you

have something special(see description at the end of the fanfic) that no one else have"said

Ein".Ein"."Lina".Ein start drawing his cock deeper into Lina

pussy.Wah!!!!Lina cry and shout as many blood coming out from

her pussy.Ein hug her and kiss her to less her pain.

Few minutes later,"Lina "ask Ein."Let's do it"said Lina.Ein began

drawing his cock deeper into Lina pussy and moving it in and

out."Ahh!!!Ahh!!!"moaning and shouting come out from Lina as

he "playing" with Lina."Hmm.. I think I inrease my speed,is that

okay witrh you Lina?"ask Ein."Go on"answered Lina in a weak

voice.Ein started moving his cock faster.More moaning and louder

shouting sound can be heard."Ein!EIN!"shouted

Lina."Lina!LINA!!Poss!!! Ein pulled out his cock from Lina pussy

and many white liquid flow from Ein cock as he was pulling it

out.Many white liquid also come out from Lina

pussy."Ein"Lina".Both of them kiss each other and then went to a

happy sleep.

LATER

"I can'nt believe you two were doing this while we were

shopping"shouted Serene."My,my they sure make a move faster

than us isn't that right Fia"chukle Cierra.Fia who were surprised

with Ein and Lina doing remain silent."I,I can explain"said Ein as

he trying to explain when..Shut up!!Let me give you a little taste os

my sychte then…"Wait Ein accept all of us"shouted Lina." w-what

you! are lying Lina said Serene as she began to gave Ein a

"lesson"."Ein said he love all of us and think us special too"said

Lina.i-is that right Ein do you love us and think us special?"said

Fia as she looking at Ein."Yes, I do love all of your and think all of

you are special'answered Ein and blushed after answering the

question. .Everyone laughed after Ein says that"He,he Ein you

don't have to be ashamed after saying that"said Cierra.."Well then

I quess a round two with all of us won't be bad for you

hmm..Ein"said Serene."What are you talking about Serene I….All

the girls start undressing themselves.."Woah girls!!!please no!!!!."And they live happily ever after♥.

Well that's all for now everyone thank's for reading okay.I will

continue the Digi charat fanfics later okay.You can also find me at

Youtube and Lacrima castle okay.Bye

Ps:Maybe everyone doesn't get it what Ein mean by special is characteristics and special abilities okay.

Editted by CATGUN 17/1/2008


End file.
